


【真遥】二月：狂欢节

by lyn13th



Series: 【Free!】四季 [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyn13th/pseuds/lyn13th
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Series: 【Free!】四季 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535819
Kudos: 1





	【真遥】二月：狂欢节

二月上半的时候起落架敲在跑道上，七濑遥捏在橘真琴胳膊上的手伴着着陆的轰然猛一紧，换来橘真琴惊醒的朦胧睡眼。午后的太阳金黄又冰凉地挂在原野上，照着草坡和涂鸦的残垣，七濑遥坐在机场巴士的单层玻璃和橘真琴之间，透过飞掠过去的引水渠看冬日的灰云。身体还在夜里，冬草和野风就都像是静的，用深绿的波浪把巴士推向大理石和尖顶塔的古城。橘真琴窸窸索索从包里摸出一条灰色的围巾给他绕上，被捉了手塞进围巾的缝隙里。指骨碰到锁骨，橘真琴维持着给他整理围巾的姿势和他面面相觑，脸颊上是带着睡意的潮红。七濑遥得意地扭过头去，抓过围巾一角鼓鼓捣捣。

下车入住的时候橘真琴单手提行李箱，另一边手腕上格子围巾一头端端正正打一个死结；七濑遥脖子上挂着另一头，精致地系着，大言不惭，这样不会走丢。橘真琴叫他逗得眼神乱飘，小小声嗔他，银行卡都忘在POS机里。旅舍前台的小姑娘嘴角咧到耳朵根，橘真琴逃进方寸电梯。七濑遥施施然拖箱子挤进去跟上，真琴真是的。

都说了不要加小，七濑遥如是说，解了围巾，冲橘真琴晃晃银行卡和房门钥匙。

小旅舍的走道里飘着七嘴八舌的万国话，墙上歪歪扭扭贴着老板自营理发馆和手工披萨体验班的海报。关起门来是另一个魔法世界。傍晚的天色下起雨来，方寸斗室暖黄灯光。床单枕头上是不熟悉的洗涤剂香味，七濑遥陷进床里，半截小腿在外面，胳膊搭眼睛上。房间背街，经过的长筒靴和号角隔着门口的牛角面包和四面的人家影影绰绰地传进耳朵。橘真琴从洗手间转出来，和窗台上一只海鸥大眼瞪小眼。遥，看海鸥，这里也有，在窗台上。起来了，洗洗再睡。遥，先别睡，起来洗澡。遥，遥。小遥。空气翻搅，人造香精味道里混上熟悉的气息，七濑遥睁开眼，像过往无数早晨。橘真琴拖着他的手把他拽进浴室，看镜子里的人朦胧着眼神拿着牙刷在嘴里左左右右上上下下地戳，腮帮子鼓起来一块。回过神来的时候橘真琴已经摆出一个相同脸型，七濑遥把牙膏泡泡笑得到处都是。

旅行时差和没带泳裤的现实没能让七濑遥把澡洗得比平时更短一些。橘真琴第二次敲门催他的时候听见七濑遥不情不愿地从水里起身，然后是毛巾摩擦，吹风机轰鸣。橘真琴拎着七濑遥的浴袍靠在穿衣镜边，开门的瞬间七濑遥和水汽一起拱进他怀里，他没舍得放开。隔壁房间爆发出祝酒欢呼，七濑遥困得睁不开眼睛，搂着他脖子的手一直没放开。

黎明时候橘真琴悄悄醒来一次，七濑遥在清晨的梦呓里干脆利落地把脸转到他眼前。橘真琴闭上眼，心在过分软的床垫里撞得弹簧砰砰颤动。哪里还要一个嘉年华来唤醒春天，春天在他心里的每个角落鼓动咆哮。

上午在松饼糖浆和咖啡里消磨过去，接近正午他们加入涌进古城去的人群。橘真琴把钱包揣进兜里，七濑遥的手一并溜进去。进城过一道墨绿山坡，路上人山人海七彩斑斓，戴着面具的小孩在大人腿间钻来钻去。一个插着特别多羽毛的小脑袋撞过来，七濑遥站立不稳，决定故意摔倒在橘真琴身上。入冬了没怎么游泳，真琴倒还这么厚实，七濑遥借着姿势又摸了两把，收手的时候橘真琴睨他，七濑遥觉得自己得在这么个眼神里发出芽来。

面具华服和花车光怪陆离，橘真琴手腕系上气球，七濑遥路过一捧玫瑰和百合，打了二百个喷嚏。

夜浓时分橘真琴挽着七濑遥顶着一头彩纸碎屑挤进集市人潮。炸香肠和烤玉米的味道弥漫在空气里，与鼎沸的人声搅合成摇曳的光。电线横过天空，灯丝亮如白昼，女郎摘下帐篷的遮帏露出丝绒上璀璨的怀表，像拉起盛大的幕。橘真琴眯起眼。来去人影被热烈的空气烤出汗来，给七濑遥的侧面蒙上晶莹的边沿。哪里的乐队响起喧天的鼓管，橘真琴贴到七濑遥耳边问你想要柠檬苏打吗，七濑遥凑回来问你说什么，橘真琴吼回去，声音也没多大，不知是乐声太响还是他脸颊太烫。下一个路口，七濑遥咬着披萨口齿不清，跟橘真琴说你刚买那个柠檬水给我喝口。

七濑遥接过来没急着喝，研究杯子上的字，谷歌翻译的镜头晃晃悠悠总算对准。世界第一，七濑遥念，真琴你说这儿有没有广告法啊。

说这话的时候他身后一道酒馆砖墙，在摇曳灯光下投出半张脸的影子。橘真琴觉得空气像水流动，放大世界每个细节。几百年的石头路隔着帆布鞋磨着他走了半日的脚底，黄嘴黑眼睛的海鸥在夜空里掠过，七濑遥二十多了胡子还只有细细软软一点，小巷深处喁喁私语有俏皮弹舌音，柠檬苏打越喝越渴在嘴里蒸出酸甜来，七濑遥嘴角一点西红柿没擦干净，口袋里七濑遥给他刻的手机链硌得他心里发痒，面前七濑遥一双瞳孔闪着兴味盎然的碎光。

烟火味和隐约海风的湿意把他扔进无际汪洋不想呼吸，亲上跟前两瓣嘴唇的时候橘真琴猜七濑遥没闭眼睛，可能稍微睁大了一点。他从七濑遥嘴里尝出一点罗勒的味道，然后尝出一点笑容的弧度。七濑遥往后仰了仰撤开一点距离，漏出一句自言自语，然后重新贴着橘真琴的额头蹭过来，勾着他舌尖深深地吻上去。

那个柠檬水肯定不是世界第一，真琴。

狂欢节的烟花在湿润凉夜里炸开，炭火上辣椒烤出爆响。电吉他的声音拔高再倾泻而下，钟楼敲响一年第四十五个零点。

-fin-


End file.
